


This time

by rubberduckdrivesatruck



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Light-Hearted, Love, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckdrivesatruck/pseuds/rubberduckdrivesatruck
Summary: Zhu Li is back in the Republic City, faced with her own mortality and Kuvira's impending attack, she decides to attend to some unfinished business. (Zhurrick)
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	This time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction in a very long time. I just finished watching Korra and got totally obsessed with Zhurrick, so I need to just get this out

Zhu Li stared out over the abandoned streets of Republic City. It felt so strange to be back, the last time she had sat on the penthouse balcony was with Varrick almost four years ago. They had been going over the plans for the abduction of President Raiko, drinking expensive wine and toasting to the great profits that awaited the company. It felt bittersweet to be back, she hadn't really given the city much thought since the night they had escaped prison. The city had been under attack back then as well, she felt a stab of guilt thinking that this time it would be partially her fault.

"I hope you are hungry, Bolin's grandmother made me a lot of food, its really good and lucky for you because I have not cooked anything in over a decade and even then it was tiger seal meat and honestly it was very rubbery, well the way I cooked it was." Varrick was leaning against the door frame, she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"That sounds nice." she replied, a little surprised that he wasn't asking her to cook, she had a sneaking suspicion that had been what he intended when he refused Asami's offer for dinner earlier. He must have actually listened when she told him she was no longer his assistant.

It was for the best because she actually couldn't remember the last time she had cooked either. Simple meals were always provided in the dining cart of the military train and they had been spoiled with amazing cuisine in Zaofu. Prison food left a lot to be desired though, the guards would sometimes sneak in take out food as long as Zhu Li slid them suitably large wads of cash.

Varrick used to have a personal chef that cooked the most amazing meals no matter what time they left the office. She wished he was still here, he would always make her favourite dumplings, especially if they had a big trip coming up. She hadn't thought much about what would have happened to all of the people who used to maintain the many penthouses, yachts and summer homes they had stayed in before being carted off to prison.

Once this fight was over, assuming she made it out alive, she would find them and make sure they were all taken care off. She'd worked so hard and significantly abandoned her boundaries as Varrick's assistant but they had all worked hard as well, they always gave her special treatment and she made sure their yearly bonuses got signed off.

The sun was setting, turning the city a deep orange colour and the air a little chillier. Having left her blazer inside she decided to head back in. The balcony stretched the length of the penthouse, with doors to the master bedroom and the living room. Varrick was making a racket in the kitchen, so she decided to enter through the bedroom and look around for a while.

All of her belongings were still here, most of them unmoved since the night they went to prison. The wardrobe was full of the wide range of tailor made, coordinated outfits Varrick had insisted on. She ran her finger across the fur lining of her favourite winter coat, she had missed wearing the heavy water tribe dresses that had kept her so warm at the south pole and hoped they could go back for the festival next year, if there was a next year.

As she stepped out of the walk in wardrobe she noticed her old gold rimmed glasses. She decided to ignore the fact that they were on the bed side table next to where Varrick slept. She knew she hadn't left them there, Bolin had told her how much she'd been missed and deep down it did give her some satisfaction to have made Varrick squirm for a few days.

"It's surprising how clean everything is." She stated as she came through to the kitchen, the kitchen wasn't currently looking as tidy as the rest of the penthouse. Zhu Li subtly lowered the heat on the hob before the saucepan bubbled over.

"What? I tidied up, is that so shocking!" Varrick protested as he took some plates from the cupboard and began plating up what looked to be a rich stew and vegetables.

Zhu Li didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Okay, Okay, so maybe you forgot to cancel the standing order for the cleaning lady and she's still been coming every week since we've been gone" he admitted, splashing stew on the counter.

"Don't feel too bad for her, it must have been very easy work. She evacuated the city with the rest of the staff a few days ago so this might be an issue." he gestured to the kitchen, "Maybe Bolin will clean this up. He's been coming round to check on me, as if I can't be trusted not to burn the place down."

Zhu Li didn't think that Bolin would be coming to visit this evening, he had seemed more than happy to pass the responsibility back to her. He also had the common sense to give them some space, he'd had enough of their nonsense to last him a life time.

"He told me about what you did on the train. A little dramatic even for you, don't you think?" she said with a slight shake of her head.

"Ugh don't lecture me, I was having a very difficult day. I was at least 30% sure that Bolin would think of a way out anyway, he's a smart kid. Part of being a good mentor is letting your students have time to shine and shine he did." He looked like he had actually convinced himself of this so she let it slide.

"Bolin saved my life, I am not going to ask him to do the dishes." she sighed and stacked up some of the used pans in the sink and ran the tap.

"He saved your life too?" Varrick frowned, he picked up the plates and carried them through to the dining room.

"Yes, didn't he tell you? Kuvira ordered my execution. They fired the spirit cannon at me." She stated calmly as she sat down at the table. "I'd be dead if Bolin and Opal hadn't come back for me"

Varrick narrowed his eyes and put down his fork, "I can see why he didn't tell me, I am feeling a burning hatred towards Kuvira and she was already comfortably sitting in first place on my list of enemies. She was number two but I crossed you off when I found out you'd been playing the hero. That was stupid too, maybe I should lecture you for once."

Zhu Li ignored his glare and continued with what she had wanted to say "Its powerful Varrick, more than we ever thought possible. We need to stop it."

"I know that and we will, its no use wasting time wishing we hadn't designed a horrific monstrosity that is about to be unleashed upon an unsuspecting world. All we can do now is limit the damage and pick up the pieces afterwards. Eat your food, that little old lady didn't put all this effort in for nothing."

He was right, she picked up her cutlery suddenly so aware of how hungry she was. The stew was rich and tasty, Bolin's grandmother must have come from Ba Sing Se, one of the outer rings. Zhu Li's own grandmother had married up but always cooked hearty food like this even when she had staff to do it for her.

It made her feel a little nostalgic and she entertained the idea of calling her parents. They would probably like to hear from her, especially as she might not make it out of the approaching battle. She decided against it, she wouldn't know what to say anyway.

They finished dinner and Zhu Li made tea much to Varrick's joy.

"Thank you, I haven't had a decent cup of tea in days. If Asami offers you tea, say no, its bitterly disappointing." he said happily sipping his tea.

"I am sure its not that bad, you are just used to the way I make it. Did she forget the honey?" The avatar had seemed to enjoy the tea Asami had made back at the Future Industries building earlier so she suspected he was exaggerating in a misguided attempt to flatter her.

"Yes she did! Well, suppose I don't want to get used to anyone else's."

Zhu Li smiled, she never really minded going out of her way to make him happy but after so many years she wanted more, to stop dancing around the fact that there was always something between them. Something that made them perfectly happy to spend every hour of the day together, to go everywhere and do everything together no matter how bad an idea it might have been or how much trouble it would land them in.

He prodded her on the nose, interrupting her thoughts.

"Busy day tomorrow Zhu Li, really should get some rest." Varrick clapped his hands together, stood up and strode out of the room. He'd left his coat and shoes discarded in the hallway, usually she would hang it up and put his shoes away but she left it. He was going to have to get used to doing some things for himself.

Zhu Li wondered where she should sleep, there were a multitude of guest bedrooms to choose from but she had never actually stayed in any of them. Most the time she slept in Varrick's bed. It had started because they often stayed up late working and ended up falling as sleep together anyway, it continued because Varrick thought it would be a good idea to have her nearby, in case he had any brilliant ideas in the night.

This must have seemed like a weak reason to him too. She was being ridiculous, being his assistant made it more inappropriate to share his bed not less, plus all of her old clothes and belongings were still in there.

She made her way to the master bedroom and found Varrick face down on to the bed. He was making muffled remarks about how comfy he was. Zhu Li took off her glasses and stowed them on the side table like she always used to. She sat down on the edge of the bed to take of her shoes and then laid back.

It really was comfortable, so much better that the small, hard beds on Kuvira's train. Roomier too, Bolin had taken the top bunk and Varrick the bottom. It was a little too close for comfort to squeeze in and Bolin would get cross at them for waking him up with their long, complicated discussions about the spirit vines.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his back, scratching him just where he liked it.

"Ahhhh, how do you always know?" he said, his face still muffled in the pillows "I suppose I should tell you I missed you...Because I did."

She smiled slightly to herself, it was nice to hear.

She set her face back to her standard neutral expression before turning on to her side, feeling her shift he did the same, ending up a little closer together than anticipated.

It wasn't a huge deal, they had kissed each other before, although it was usually in places where it was risky and they were bound to be interrupted. Like at big fancy parties where Varrick would get over excited or a few times after a big break through at the office.

If she moved in now there would be nothing to get in the way. She did it anyway.

Even so he seemed a little surprised, for a beat or more he didn't really respond. He tentatively brought his hands up to her face stroking her cheeks lightly before moving round to the back on her head swiftly pulling her in closer. Her nose bumped firmly against his cheek causing her to gasp slightly.

She opened her cool grey eyes and studied his bright blue ones for a moment, he closed his eyes slowly and kissed her again. She liked the way his thick dark eye lashes brushed against her. Emboldened by the way he had looked at her, she parted her lips and slid her tongue against his. She felt his breath hitch, he seized her hips and pulled her in close. If she was going to risk her life fighting Kuvira then she was at least going to bow out happy.

Zhu Li lost track of time and wasn't sure how long they had been doing this for, all she knew was that grinding against each other like this was making her cheeks flush and her body feel hot all over.

Varrick eventually prised her away and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down at her biting his bottom lip a little bit. She suspected that he was thinking that he should stop and that they still had a lot to sort out, then again it was Varrick and he could have just as easily been distracted by something else entirely.

Zhu Li really didn't want him to stop. Bringing her hands up to her shirt she started to unbutton it slowly.

"Tell me honestly that you've never thought about doing this?" she spoke coolly with a deep sigh, holding his gaze.

"'Course I have, have you seen you?" he gestured wildly to her body whilst trying to keep his eyes on hers. "Especially when you insist on getting inside dead platypus bears with me."

"That was your idea" she rebutted.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, clearly still a little conflicted. That newly developed conscience must have been working overtime, Zhu Li worked harder.

She slid her shirt down her arms and removed it completely "You can't leave me like this. Not this time."

"Like what?" he asked furrowing his brows.

Zhu Li took a hold of his wrist, she placed his hand flat against her flat stomach and guided it beneath the waistband of her trousers.

He swallowed hard as he moved his fingers back and forth against her, making her moan softly as he pressed into her.

Her trousers were too restrictive so he withdrew his hand, she wriggled her hips as he pulled them down and tossed them aside. He leaned back over her to kiss her again. She took the opportunity to undo his shirt and slide it over his shoulders. His hands snaked up her back and undid her bra.

They had found themselves in similar states of undress through the years, having taken far too many unprofessional baths together. Years of intimacy with one person and no release was enough to frustrate anyone, even Zhu Li who considered herself a master of stoicism. This time she was going to make sure that he did something about the way it made her feel.

He broke away again and instructed her to turn over, he had grasped her hips and flipped her on to her front before she had a chance to do it herself.

She bit the pillow, tearing into it a little bit with her teeth as he pulled her underwear down.

He slid his hand back up her legs and underneath her. She was so wet and eager she knew she wouldn't last long the first time. His fingers pressed against her as he moved them back and forth slowly, she ground down against his hand. He reached his free hand up to brush her hair away from her face, looking at him over her shoulder she could watch how he reacted to the moans of pleasure escaping her lips. Maybe he never let it get this far before because he knew as well as she did that they would never be able to stop.

She turned her face away and stifled her cries with the pillow, she was so close. He slid his thumb deep inside of her, working her inside and out. It felt amazing and validated all of the less than proper thoughts she had had about his big hands over the years. Following her cues he moved his fingers faster, she came hard and felt even hotter. As she lay face down riding out her orgasm she tried not to lament all the wasted times they could have done this before.

He slid his hand out from under her and manoeuvred her slightly limp body up against his chest, her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped tight around her waist. He kissed her neck hard and breathed deep into her hair. Her body was still shaking but she reached behind her to press her hand against his crotch, she fumbled and managed to undo his trouser buttons while he mercilessly caressed her breasts.

He shuffled back to remove his trousers, letting her go for a moment. She collapsed forward and rolled on to her back.

She raised her knee up and pressed her foot firmly against his erection, curling her toes to massage him. Varrick's eyes went wide, he gasped and fell forwards, his arms either side of her. He gave her the devious look she knew so well and she could tell he was enjoying this, she pressed a little harder as she moved her foot up and down. She always suspected that his obsession with feet might not have been purely medicinal.

He gripped her ankles and moved her legs apart, kissing the sole of her foot before firmly placing it back on the bed. He twitched his eyebrows in a comically suggestive manner, almost making her laugh. She rolled her eyes wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him close instead. They were both so ready that he slid into her with ease.

He moved so slowly inside her it was almost torture; she locked her ankles and moved faster against him. He grabbed her hips and held her still.

"Don't, you'll make me..." he broke off, kissing her neck.

Her heart was really racing now, she liked being held still like that. She raised her arms ups and crossed her wrists. Varrick took the cue and pinned her arms with one hand, she tested his grip by struggling against him but he was holding tight.

He must have recovered his composure as he was grinding into her again. With only one arm to support him he had leaned in closer to her chest, she was alarmed by how fast his heart was beating and now acutely aware that he could feel hers too.

"Zhu Li, this... this shouldn't feel this good" he sounded so sincere that it caught her off guard. He moved his head up from the crook of her shoulder and released her wrists. His hands were now cupping her cheeks and she realised she was smiling, no beaming, up at him.

He was looking at her in a strange way, his eyes were narrowed and his expression was so warm. This is how she had wanted him to look at her for so long, she had only caught glimpses of it before and it was almost too much to take.

Zhu Li's heart was in her throat, she had never felt so exposed in her whole life. It made her feel too dizzy, too close to acknowledging that this was the start of something new and not just release before impending doom.

She pushed his head back against her neck and closed her eyes tight. Her focus shifted to the building sensations between her legs.

"Ha...Harder" she whispered and he obeyed her, there is a first time for everything she thought. Waves of pleasure spread through her body as she came again, she felt him shuddering and pulsating inside her. She tried hard to catch her breath, pleased to learn that their bodies were as in sync as their minds.

They didn't move or say anything for some time, Varrick wasn't heavy but it still felt a little uncomfortable to have him on top of her, she pushed him slightly to the side so she could breathe a little easier. He pulled the covers over them both and held her tightly.

"I have something to give to you, I left it in the office so you will have to wait. Promise me you will wait" he was still breathing heavy but his eyes were wide and intense.

"Okay, I promise. Will I like it?" she asked still naturally suspicious.

"I hope so. I really, really hope so!"

She wanted to ask him what it was but his breathing had slowed and he had fallen asleep, she turned and rested her face against his chest.

Tomorrow would be busy and probably a little bit awkward, they would have to talk about this but for now she could sleep easy. The longing between her legs satisfied for now, even if her heart would have to wait a little longer.


End file.
